hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Asarain
Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Drag Bus Flying Branca logo.jpg page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! -- BigBadBrad01 (Talk) 09:57, September 17, 2011 Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! Drag Bus Magical POPE logo.JPG - IT'S NOT YOURS! The file that you have added your name to and uploaded is not yours. It actually sits on the line of being illegal. A strict rule that we have here is to only post what you hav ein hand. Not something that you think you've heard or something you found online. Please review to Wikis Editing Rules and Guidelines. The remainder of the images you have uploaded will be researched. If they are not yours, I will be asking for a ban. For comparative reasons, here is the original file to your modified. http://www.diecastaudio.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/04/pd_mwoc_esheet.jpg Tszuta | Talk 14:41, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Drag Bus 24th annual.jpg - IT'S NOT YOURS EITHER The images that you have uploaded are obviously not yours. I will be bringing this to the attention of an admin here. The rules aren't that difficult to follow. Tszuta | Talk 14:50, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :Asarain, please do not use copyrighted/other people's images. The best way to help keep the wiki going to to purchase a car, fill in the info on that casting's page (if it hasn't been added yet), and take a picture of the vehicle yourself. That simple. Please do not ignore the warnings you have received as if you continue to upload other's images, you will be banned. Thank you! BigBadBrad01 18:28, September 17, 2011 (UTC)